User blog:BlankyXP/The Misadventures of the Blankyjet Crew
THIS IS CONTINUING FROM OUR ADVENTURES IN THE BLANKYJET IN NEURAL'S BLOG ENTRY "It's a blog!" OMG!!! Basically a huge roleplay thingy-majiggy. :O You may join in randomly for no reason if you wish to do so. If you're new on MySims Wiki, you might be confused with some of teh jokes, as there are many, many inside jokes. *shifty eyes* Read some blog comments on some other blog entries or sumthin'. Also see Neo MorcuCorp's adventures. Though, here are some rulezors: Rulez #'Do not try to solve situations too quickly.' It makes an adventure short and very boring. Although I do not say it, this kinda thing is a huge pet peeve of minezors that I see very often throughout this roleplay thingy. You won't be penalized for this, but many of us (or at least me) will probably be kinda annoyed at you. For example: :*'May Ann Naise:' AAAAH OMIGOSH WHERE IS MY BABY? :*'Royal Payne:' According to my uber-awesome psychic powers, I'd say they're in Mercury. 'Cuz I'm cool like that. :*'May Ann Naise:' Oh, thank you! :*'Royal Payne:' *teleports us to location instead of normally going to Blankyjet and flying there, and there is the baby lying on the ground, crying* There you go! :*'May Ann Naise:' Oh, thank you! *cries in joy and takes baby* :*'Narrator:' And that's it...I guess... THE END :This example also goes with rule number 2, kinda. #'Overpowered-ness.' If you're gonna join, don't do one of teh most annoying things and become over-powered. You're limited to like 1-2 special powers. And it'll be especially annoying if you violate rule number 1 by violating this rule. Also, don't make your character "just know stuff". This violates this rule and rule number 1. And uh...no teleportation powers. Or that just makes traveling on the Blankyjet completely pointless. (Marlon will only teleport stuff to short distances, for the most part.) #'No killing. ='' We can only brutally injure each other and Neo MorcuCorp. For example, if Batman killed Joker in the 3rd episode, that would suxor, wouldn't it? (Well, it wouldn't suxor for Batman, but it'd suxor for ze audience who like watching him and the Joker try to kill each other. *shifty eyes*) And no, I'm not tryin' to say we can kill them later, dweebs. o.o Furthermore, do not try killing other Blankyjet Crew members (unless they are going to be bad guys undercover). #'This is America.' Or uh...at least I think most of us are in America. o3o Everyone has equality, and that means you can't manage teh roleplay and do stuff like "LOL MY CHARACTER IS STILL STAYING HERE AND THAT'S FINAL ". Since we are a democracy, we will vote for the best choice. And if we vote for sumthin' you're against, too bad, so sad, mon. And uh...to tell teh truth, I do have some more authority than some of you, because I was teh one who created this thing in teh first place...but most of the time, I will ask for the opinions of fellow roleplayers. If you stay stubborn, if I can, I will try to come up with an alternative, but I can't promise anythin'. #'HEART-POUNDING SITUATION!! AAAAH...oh wait, he's logged off...' Uh, if you plan to make a heart-pounding situation during the story, please try not to log off immediately after...or we're just gonna go bored waiting for you. You won't be penalized for this, but it's kinda wack, if you get mah drift. #'Controllin' other characters.' For teh most part, please do not control characters other than your own unless it is necessary to continue the plot. And if you do control the character, please do not be a jerk and make them say stuff like "I'M AN IDIOT HAHAHA". Goes kinda in sync with rule number 2 and 4. It is probably more tolerant to control actual MySims characters than OCs (original characters), since many of our OCs are actually our real selves. #'No profanity.' I know many of us sometimes have a colorful vocabulary, but keep it outta this roleplay. There is no language filter on MySims Wiki (unfortunately), so I (or another user) will warn you when you try to post sumthin' naughty, and edit it to be sumthin' nicer. If you only do it sometimes, I guess it's okay, but I think we're gonna flip out if you use the infamous "F" word. #'WE ARE ALL FRENDZ.' And keep it that way. 'Nuff said. These rules are subject to change and can be added to anytime. If the situation comes up. Failure in following '-some-' of these rules might result in a ban from this roleplay, or just a small warning. If you continue to bother us after being banned, you will be blocked from ze Wiki for quite a while for harassment. Ja. But do not be afraid to join. o.o I do have a conscience, you know. I will not block people who immediately do not follow any of these rules. That is last resort, after all. If you wish to read the unedited/original version that we roleplayed in, just scroll through teh blog comments of Neural's blog entreh. :O Should be somewhere around teh bottom. I will add a banner too soon. And maybe I'll make pictures as well. o.o If I can. *shifty eyes* Here is a recap of what happened if you're too lazy to go to Neuralman's blog and read how teh original events built up in teh blog comments. :O I took out a few "late posts", and uh...corrected some grammar. Yah. PREVIOUSLY ON THE ADVENTURES OF OUR YOUNG ADVENTURERS HOW IT STARTED *'Blanky:' I AM THE AMBASSADOR...PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF, HERR NEURALMAN LATER *'Neural:' Okay, guys, now aren't you, like, gonna go off on your space adventure or something? O_o *'Riot:' One small step for insane people and one giant leap for insanity. *'Blanky:' WHO SAID IT WAS AN ADVENTURE TO SPACE *'Game-fanatic:' Ooh! Ooh! Paco has a space-jet-thing-license! Right Paco? *'Paco:' BWAH! *'Game-fanatic:' So, can I come, and bring Paco along? *'Secretive13:' So where are we eventually going? *'Blanky:' Of course. Paco better not mess with Toby though. =' Our flight begins...uh...I dunno! WHEN DO YOU GAIZ WANNA GO? *'Game-fanatic:' Somewhere in Asia! Paco's always tellin' me how awesome it is!! *takin' pictures from the aircraft in a tourist outfit* Ooh! Or maybe Hawaii! *then in hula-skirt* *'Blanky:' I ASKED WHEN *'Game-fanatic:' Oh. I dunno. *'Blanky:' OKAY RIGHT NOW EVERYONE GET INTO TEH BLANKYJET NOW NOWWWW THE ADVENTURE STARTS *'Game-fanatic:' *Paco the Mexican sea monkey runs in to pilot the jet, G-f stops "wah-ing", and we all squeeze in* So where are we going? *'Riot:' I CALL I MANAGE THE DEFENSE WEAPONS!!! And I was just spoofing a quote. Anyone want to go to Afganistan? Or Atlantis? Or Ireland? *'Kogasa:' LOL I'M COMING~ *gets in Blankyjet* *'Secretive13:' How much room is in your jet, Blanky? *'Game-fanatic:' Judging by the way we're all crammed in here, I'd say not much. *struggles to breathe* *'Riot:' *combines Blanky-jet with the TNT jet* I named it myself. *'Kogasa:' *crammed* T-Tasukete... =A= *'Riot:' *TNT jet uncombines with BLANKY JET* *'Blanky:' HEY I PILOT THE SHIP NOT TEH UGLY MONKEY *'Secretive13:' Yeah, not the monkey! *'Game-fanatic:' But he has a license. Eh, wutev. Plus he's a sea monkey! *'Blanky:' *attempts to squish through crammed bodies* *'Secretive13:' I just bought a brand new dog! Her name is Little Miss Priss! *'Blanky:' DAT...IS...KOOL... *attempting to push aside Fanaticman's and Secretivewoman's bodies* *'Game-fanatic:' So, SERIOUSLY, where are we going? *flung out of window from Blanky's attempt* HEY! Did I mention I'm very light?! *'Blanky:' DA WINDOWS AREN'T DAT BIG *'Secretive13:' You mean that the windows are tiny?! *'Riot:' FOR PETE SAKE!!!!! CAN WE GO!!!!!!!!!! *'Blanky:' THEY ARE LIKE AIRPLANE WINDOWZ AND I'M TRYIN' TO REACH TEH PILOT SEAT SHUT UP, RIOTMAN *'Game-fanatic:' *climbs back in the jet* Apparently not!! *manages to get through MSM and Secretive, but landed in fight between Paco and Toby* Oh crud. *beat up* M-must... get... to... PASSENGER SEAT!!! *gets to passenger seat back accidently sits on a pie* EEWWWW! *'Riot:' *extinguishes Gf with fire extinguisher and levitates him in the air* You're getting a time out. *'Koopster:' Hello fools and idiots. I'm a representative for Neo MorcuCorp. I'm here to spy on you people. *'Blanky:' *tryin' to get through Riotman's body* OMG *'Riot:' WAIT!!!!!! Don't I work for you? *'Blanky:' OMG! That weirdo who works for Neopets...uh...MorcuCorp...Neon...sumthin'!!! D= WHEN DID YOU GET ON DA SHIP OMG I NEED TO GET TO PILOT SEAT OMG I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER??? *finally falls down and reaches pilot seat* *'VOICE:' Hello, we currently have seven passengers, in a craft capable of holding a maximum of three. Please dispose of these four excess passengers before we take lift-off.*'' *'Game-fanatic:' Oh, shut up!! *hits speaker that played voice with side of fist* There we go. *'VOICE:' Thank you, prepare to take lift-off. And please keep all hands, arms, feet, and Mexican aquatic animals inside the vehicle at all times. *'Riot:' *pulls Paco back from the window as he heard the voice* *'Everyone:' JUST GO!!!! *'VOICE:' Now please buckle up befor- *'Riot:' *throws speaker on ground and continues to jump on it* *'Voice:' Please restrain from smashing speakers. *'Blanky:' STOP JUMPIN' IN THIS JET *'Jet:' *is rocking back and forth* *'Blanky:'' HOW DOES YOU EVEN JUMP OMG THE CEILING'S LIKE 5 FEET *'Riot:' NO CHEESE OF BURGERS!!!!! *levitates Koopster of ground and throughes him to jail* *'Game-fanatic:' Ugh, this is taking forever! Paco, you know what to do. *'Paco:' BWAH! *Paco the Mexican sea monkey takes controls and begins to pilot the air-craft, but Blanky comes and fights for them* *'Riot:' AAAAH!!!!!!! *falls of plane as it flies away* HEY!!!! *Angel flies him back in plane* *'Blanky:' *fightin' with Paco for control* OMG STOOPID MONKEY!!! TOBY!!! *'Toby:' *jumps on Paco and attacks him* MEOOOW *'Game-fanatic:' *we take off* So, you threw Koopster out. Well, at least that takes care of our eighth passenger. *Paco throws a cheeseburger at Blanky then Toby barfs* *'Unknown Voice:' You fools! You can never take one of MorcuCorp's members! I am here to prove this!! *'Game-fanatic:' *it turns out to be Star, and she attacks us, but I use my ninja skills to fend her off, while Riot uses his samurai power. Then Star is defeated and thrown out* Bye! *'Angel:' *tries to break up the fight between Paco and Toby but ends up fighting too* Looks like you lost your guardian angel. *'Blanky:' OMG OMG OMG *plane is spiraling around stratosphere as me and Paco fight for control* *'Other Unknown Voice:' YUKI BITE YOUR FACE!!!!!!! *'Riot:' *guess who it is. Anyway, with MSM's anime violence, I use my artillery weapons and Blanky uses her ugliness powerz and puts Paco in closet* *'Game-fanatic:' Wait, now Angel's here?! *he crashes through window while we were spiraling* Seven is enough, he deserved it! Wait! I THINK I'M GONNA... *grabs doggy-bag from Secretive and... you know* *'Angel:' *flies next to us* *'Riot:' You shouldn't mess with Angel. HE IS A MULTI-BILLIONARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Blanky:' THANK YOU RIOTMAN FOR PUTTIN' PACOMAN BACK INTO CLOSET *is attempting to get plane in control by pulling on teh lever-wheel thingie that jets have, but accidentally rips it off* OH FLI -- *'Paco:' *sent for help as we were out of control, then we finally got a transmission* *'Transmission:' Okay we will... *interrupted* *'Interruption:' This transmission was brought to you by MorcuCorp, where we make the earth greener so you don't have to - (or sumtin' like that). *'Game-fanatic:' Oh no! We're doomed *'Riot:' NO!!!!!!! On TV we would be at our location! *we get surrounded by Star, Yuki, Vincent, Goth Boy, Violet, Koopster, Brandi, Esma, Mel, Luis, Roger and Morcubus* Ok. WE are doomed. *fights Star, Yuki and Mel with GF while Blanky takes on Morcubus, Koopster and Esma while MSM and Secretive take Roger, Vincent and Brandi while Violet and Goth Boy pretend to be unconscious and Luis is checking his applications* *'Koopster:' What should we do to them? *'Morcubus:' Capture them so they don't know our plans! *'Esma:' No! I want to re-educate them! I need more minions! *'Goth Boy:' Sigh... I don't care at all.... *'Koopster:' (Twitches eyes) Why were you hired anyway!? *'Game-fanatic:' *as everything went haywire we crashed in the middle of an island - stranded* Hm.. this island somehow seems familiar. (FLASHBACK) *'Jenny:' Uh, where are we?! *'Iggy:' Well, judging by the sand we're on a beach. (END OF FLASHBACK) *'Game-fanatic:' Eh, who knows. *'Riot:' *knocks Yuki off a cliff and me and Gf blast Mel into the sky* *'Game-fanatic:' P.S. MySims Reality! reference. *'Riot:' *Everyone beats all the goons leaving Koop, Morcubus and Esma* *'Koopster:' Get up Violet! We have your sister! *'Riot:' O rly! Cus she's right here! *takes out Poppy doll* Where did she go? *takes a couple of seconds to realize* *'Morcubus:' We brainwashed Poppy so Violet would work for us. Now don't make us do the same to you. *'Riot:' CURSES YOU DECLARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *fights Koopster* *'Koopster:' *fights back* *'Game-fanatic:' *finishes a raft that was built by him, Blanky, Secretive, and... partially MSM* Jeez, come on Riot and Koopster. What have you been doing this whole time?! Let's get out of here! *they leave, and as they do Matt came in his MySims Reality!-copter to pick up Iggy, Rhonda, and Jenny* (MySims Reality reference... again!) *'Riot:' A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Game-fanatic:' Nah. *'Riot:' *kicks Koop and then throws boulder at him* *'Morcubus:' Looks like you're all alone now. *'Esma:' Obey us or suffer! *'Riot:' *burns Morcubus with laser in his hiney* *'Morcubus:' AAAAH!!! AAAH!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME! *Esma and Brandi immediately go to help cool it down* *'Riot:' *teleports on raft* Wut I miss? *'Koopster:' (falls over) Erk.... *'Esma:' While you're down there, can you call the others to get their butts up here? *'Blanky:' OMG!!! MORCUCORP PEOPLE YOU COMIN'??? *'Morcubus:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! *using paper fan to cool down burnt butt* *'Blanky:' ...dat a no? o.o *'Riot:' *texts Koop* I freed everyone of your brain washing you know. *'Morcubus:' The petty twits are going to defeat us using fast posting! *still cooling down butt* *'Riot:' KOopster is trying to find a way to beat me. I HAVE AN ARCH ENEMY!!!!!!!!! OR ARCH RIVAL!!!!!!!!! EITHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Esma:' You only freed Poppy though. *'Violet:' Then I'm out! Peace! *'Morcubus:' You can't fry Buddy, because we re-educated him through torture, and we have broken his mind beyond repair. *'Riot:' *teleports back and gives Buddy cupcake* *'Buddy:' OH BOY!!!!!!!!!!! *eats cupcake* Why am I with these guys, pal? *'Riot:' Forget about them. *teleports Buddy back to hotel and me to the raft* *'Morcubus:' Drat! He remembers his old self! *'Koopster:' I suggest we escape. *'Star:' I'm out of here! And I am not even a spooky!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *leaves* *'Luis:' This isn't going to help my college application at all!!!!!!! *leaves* *'Roger:' *alone doing push ups* Where is everybody? THEY ABANDONED ME!!!!!!! I QUIT!!!!!!!! *leaves while lifting waits* *'Game-fanatic:' Ugh... are you done yet, 'cuz we'll leave in this raft without you guys if you take much longer. Seriously. *prepares raft for takeoff* Just hurry up! 'Kay? *'Riot:' *on raft* WHAT DO WE DO NOW!!!!!!?????? Where were we supposed to go any way? Just leave Koopster. AND I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!!! *makes raft takeoff* GET OFF PACO!!!! *'Game-fanatic:' So, where do we go from here...? *stares aimlessly at the long ocean* *'Riot:' We could use just use Angel's cell phone to call his private jet pilot. *'Blanky:' THERE'S NO CELL PHONE SERVICE HERE *'Game-fanatic:' Ooh! I got an idea! - "Beam me up, Scottie." *sigh* It didn't work, but it always works in the movies! Oh well. That's all I got. What about you Paco? *'Paco:' BWAH. *'Blanky:' WHAT DA GANGSTA MONKEY SAY *'Toby:' Meow meow.. *'Kogasa:' *sees a giant shark* G-guys, there's a huge-@$$ shark going after us!! D8 *tries to get axe, but isn't with her* Darn! I must've dropped it when we crashed! *'Riot:' *throws grenade at shark* OK. WHERE THE HECK WERE WE SUPPOSED TO GO ANYWAY!!!!!?????? Angel is trying to find a way to his mansion so he could get his jet! *'Kogasa:' Let's go to the Philippi-- *notices 1,000 more even bigger sharks coming* ... OH *BEEEEEEP*. WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN?!? Ay, p***.... ((Filipino bad word lol)) *'Blanky:' WE WERE GONNA GO TO THE NEW BEST BUY DAT OPENED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN!!! *'Kogasa:' JUST A FREAKIN' BEST BUY IN THE OCEAN?!? WHAT THE FLIP WOMAN! *sees the sharks getting closer* Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap.. *'Riot:' Cover your ears. *makes a noise so loud all the sharks go to Pluto* But there was a Best Buy right next to us and that Best Buy was made by... BARNY THE ANNOYING PURPLE DINOSAUR!!!!! Wait false alarm. It was made by Morcubus. *'Kogasa:' *covers ears* Oh, finally!! No more sha-- *sees Morcubus and the MorcuCorp employees on a giant metal shark*... WRYYYYYY!!!! *'Morcubus:' *evil laugh* REVENGEEEEE!!! *fires torpedo at us* *'Riot:' turns torpedo into a bazooka and I use the bazooka to destroy the shark* *'Esma:' Oh no you didn't! *'Koopter:' Oh yeah. By the way, we locked Buddy in a dungeon for defying us and Poppy is being brainwashed as we speak. Plus we got our employees back. *'Esma:' Get to the point minion! *'Koopster:' Oh yeah. Ah hem. The Neo MorcuCorp page is very annoying to edit each time you change it. So kindly stop it. NOW! *'Blanky:' IT'S A SPECIAL BEST BUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111 DON'T TALK BACK AT ME LIEK DAT MISSY MISTER MISS And Morcubus doesn't run it I think.... IT HAS ELECTRIC GLUE!! *'Riot:' ELETRIC GLUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!! *drowns Esma and teleports back with Buddy and Poppy* *'Poppy:' Thank you for the flowers! *'Buddy:' I'm gonna draw you saving me and Poppy! *'Riot:' I did do that you know. *'Buddy:' Wow!! Really!!!!!!!! *'Riot:' ... *'Riot:' CROBAT!!!!!!!!! STARAPTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Staraptor and Crobat lift Mel and Brandi up 2,000,000,000 feet abuve the ground and drops them* *'?:' *suddenly a jet the size of Rhode Island comes over us* *'Riot:' It's Angel!!!!!! *'Koopster:' Hah hah... YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF! JUST DON'T CHANGE OUR COMPANY PAGE! *'Morcubus:' We have our own electric glue! And it's inside a glue gun! *'Esma:' So take this! (Begins shooting) *'Riot:' *19208334723819574298562549784628796435423657829361895930161673261227829173712 pounds off electric glue pours on the Morcuminons* DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ANGEL AND HIS RICH STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *does Bunny Hills dance with its music in the backround* *'Esma:' OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG!!!!!!!!!! *dances but falls in ocean* *'Riot:' TRICKED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Koopster:' ARGH! YOU RUINED MY RICH GUY SUIT! *'Riot:' GUYS!!!! GET ON THE HUGE JET!!!!!!! *me, Kogasa, Secretive, Gf and Blanky get on and we fly away* Um, Goth Boy and Iggy are at the arcade, a bunch of pandas are at the anime movie theater, Leaf is at the ugly glue and rock room and Chaz and Preston are in the giant dance room. There is also artillery room, research room' time travel room, racing room, flying rooms, where is everyone? I wasn't done yet! I am heading to the weapons room with Angel. *'Game-fanatic:' COOL!!! I'M HEADING TO THE ARCADE!!!!!!!! *'Iggy:' Hey, man. *'Game-fanatic:' OMG! It's Iggy! *'Goth Boy:' Hi, whatever. *'Game-fanatic:' OMG! It's Goth Boy! *Angel's jet takes us to the Best Buy* Sweet! There's awesome deals on these games! And... ... ...ELECTRIC GLUE!!!! AWESOME!!!! *'Morcubus:' Muahahaha! You pitiful fools have fallen into my trap! Don't you ever read the adds?! - It says "brought to you by MorcuCorp" and I own this place!! *'Goth Boy:' Sorry, guys. But I kinda work for him. *pulls lever, which sends a cage to trap us* Okay, I'm takin' my break now. *lets us out* *'Game-fanatic:' But don't you work for him? - Why did you free us? *'Goth Boy:' I'm on my break, remember? *'Morcubus:' Noooo! I have been defeated!! *'Riot:' *is making weapons with Angel, Paul, Mike and Cyrus's ghost* Anyone think something to make nano bots change peoples brain is a good idea? *'Cyrus:' I shall see if things go terribly wrong. *takes Fortunite out* All right. *'Mike:' If it helps people and coconuts, fine. *'Paul:' Well, I don't think it can be worse then becoming a monster and losing your memory. *'Angel:' It's all right with me. (Angel's jet goes back to the island and gets the damaged fragments of the Blanky Jet, and we all fly back to home, and live happily ever after, as Angel's people repair the Blanky Jet for the next trip that we may take someday* '''THE END...' THE ADVENTURES CONTINUE -- THE WIZARD'S BEARD AND ANOTHER FLIGHT TO ADVENTURE ''"But little did our heroes, Game-fanatic, Blanky, Secretive, (and the more unlikely ones, like MSM and Riot) know - Neo MorcuCorp is still on the prowl, and always will be, but they'll be ready and able at the time at hand.." *'Riot:' REALLY NARRATOR PERSON!!!!!! And I think I am more like a anti-hero then a anti-anti-hero. "Oh, but little did Riot know, he was usually the villain, but now as this new threat to the wiki's existence - Neo MorcuCorp, he'll team up with our heroes. For now Riot '''is' an 'anti-hero'.." *'Angel:' The Blanky jet is finished. *'Riot:' Can you be quieter? If there is to much noise the nano-bots will explode. *stabilizes nano-bots* I am trying to kill less you know. *'Brandi:' *suddenly runs in* DON'T HELP!!!!!!! CANDY IS TOTALLY NOT CHASING ME AND TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Riot:' No way. (somewhere else) *'Morcubus:' Ah well. Meeting adjourned. Now then, to plot the destruction of Riot. (Okay, well...that was a waste of time. Back to our heroes.) *'Blanky:' ANYONE READY TO GO ON ANOTHA ADVENTCHA IN DA BLANKYJET INTRODUCIN' OUR NEW CREW MATES!!! *'Leaf:' Hey, here to rock 'n' roll. Where are we going, exactly? *'Marlon:' Haha! Abacadoobie! I, Marlon the wizard, shall assist you in your journey! Sometimes, you need a little MAGIC! *'Blanky:' DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY PEOPLE THEY WANT TO COME AS WELL??? *'Game-fanatic:' Iggy! He'll be sure to add hilarity to this adventure. *'Iggy:' Hey, man. Uh, where am I? Whoa, man! Who's the guy with the stellar beard? Can I touch it?! *'Secretive13:' Preston! He'll be sure to cause some excitement around here. *'Preston:' Wait a minute! Where am I? *'Iggy:' Seriously! That beard is awesome! It must be very useful for storing snack-foods, man. I usually just use my hat. *'Marlon:' Haha! Yes! My fine beard is very useful for storing my valuables and prized possessions! Behold! *takes a Porsche car outta his beard* See? *'Leaf:' *is playing guitar* *'Blanky:' *grabs guitar from Leafman and throws it at Marlon's beard, which flies right through* *'Leaf:' Hey, Blanky, what's the big idea?! *dives into beard to look for guitar* *'Blanky:' *follows Leafman into beard* *'Marlon:' O-oh my...yes...anyway, if my beard is put into the wrong hands...er...pardon me, chin, why, it may cause the world's mass destruction! You see, my beard is very powerful! *'Iggy:' *swirly eyes* Can I touch it, man? *'Marlon:' Why yes! However, PLEASE refrain from dirtying it! I just washed it this morning, you know. *'Something in the beard:' *muffling noises* *'Marlon:' Hm...something must be going on in there...too bad I can't go into my own beard. *flips beard onto face* *'Something in beard 1:' OHMYGOSHIES! WE'RE FLIPPIN' UPSIDE DOWN!!! *'Something in beard 2:' WOOO! Now we're talking! *'Iggy:' *falls in when attempting to touch it* Whoa, man! You got real pointy eyes, man. *'Something in beard 2:' The name's Leaf. *'Something in beard 1:' I am Blanky Rinayo Elius, CEO of Blanky Electronics Inc. WEEE!!! *sounds of glass shattering* *'Marlon:' Whoa, be careful in there! *'Something in the beard 3:' Man, this is stellar! Oh gosh, I think I'm gonna - *'Something in beard 2:' Dude! No! Guy with weird rainbow shirt! Don't!!! *'Something in beard 3:' *blech* Too late, man. *'Marlon:' UGH!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE?! *stuffs head into beard* *'Something in the beard 2:' We're busted! Urk! Where's my guitar?! *'Something in the beard 1:' Ooooh! A lollipop! *'Marlon:' *muffled* Hey, don't touch that! That's my vintage magical lollipop! Don't eat it! *'Something in beard:' BOOM *'Marlon:' Oh dear... *'Something in beard 3:' Where's the exit, man? - I'm getting hungry. I'm pretty much always hungry. (MEANWHILE) *'Game-fanatic:' *comes back with luggage and stuff* What happened to everybody? *'Secretive13:' Sorry, I'm late. Wait, where did everyone go? Preston, did you scare them with your yeti act? *'Preston:' Why are you always blaming me?! (BACK TO BEARD) *'Something in beard 3:' Oh, I think I found somethin' to eat, man! *'Marlon:' Oh, uh, I know what you're talking about - that's radioactive! Don't eat it! *'Something in beard 3:' *swallow* Too late, man. *'Marlon:' Oh shiznels! Can someone help them in there?! I would, but I can't go into my own beard! *'Something in the beard 2:' Where the flip is my guitar?! *'Something in beard 3:' Oh, I think I found it, man! Oh, no, I ate that too. *sigh* (MEANWHILE... AGAIN) *'Game-fanatic:' Wait, so you can't just do a magic spell or sumtin' to get them out? (BACK TO BEARD... AGAIN) *'Something in beard 2:' Did you get the climbing gear ready, Blanks? *'Something in beard 1:' Ja, Leafma -- omigosh, purty bird!! *drops climbing gear* *'Something in beard 3:' Ugh, now how can we get out, man? *'Something in beard 1:' Oh. Em. Gee. Dat bird is pretty! *'Something in beard 2:' What's a phoenix doing inside an old man's beard? *'Something in beard 3:' Man, that chicken would go nice with some salsa. *'Something in beard 4:' SQUAWK *'Something in beard 2:' Uh, Iggy...I think it can understand you. (MEANWHILE AGAIN) *'Secretive13:' Omigosh! How are we ever gonna get them out? *'Preston:' How should I know?! *'Game-fanatic:' So, you seriously can't do some spell to get them out, Marlon?! *'Marlon:' W-well...I dunno, why are you asking me?! *'Secretive13:' *faints* *'Preston:' *catches Secretive* How am I ever gonna tell her parents about this? *'Marlon:' Perhaps you can kiss her and wake her up! Always works...with a little magic! *wink* Well, it certainly worked with King Roland's father, who kissed King Roland's mom. She fainted at the mere scent of some Elf's cooking. I believe the Elf's name was Petal, or something of that sort... *'Game-fanatic:' You are a wizard, aren't you?!?! *'Marlon:' Well, yeah! Duh! You just figured that out, anteater-looking guy?! (MEANWHILE AGAIN AGAIN) *'Something in beard 3:' *chasing after bird* Oh man! *'Something in beard 2:' Psst! Blanky, lets ditch the Iggs while he's occupied. *'Something in beard 1:' Nooo! Fanaticman would shoot me 1,245,779 times if we leave Iggy! Plus, it is against my moral conscience! *'Something in beard 2:' You have a moral conscience? *'Something in beard 1:' Sure I do. *gunclick* *'Something in beard 2:' Dude! Blanky! If you shoot Iggy, don't you think Game-fanatic's gonna shoot you WAY more than 1,245,779 times?! *'Something in beard 1:' I'm shootin' teh bird, Mistar Leafinator. *'Something in beard 4:' SQUAWK!!! *'Something in beard 1:' OMG!!! IT'S GONNA KILL MEH *'Something in beard 3:' Hey, flamin' chicken dude! Come here!! I need to eat you!! (muffled missile sounds coming from Marlon's beard) (MEANWHILE AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN) *'Secretive13:' *somehow wakes up* What just happened?! *'Preston:' Uh..you just fainted due to some of scent of some elf's bad cooking. *'Petal:' *coincidentally is seen coming from a distance, carrying a basket* Hello. Pardon, but have any of you seen an Elf boy with silver hair and a green cap, and a girl with short blue hair and peculiar yellow-blue eyes? *'Secretive13:' Yes,they're in that wizard's beard. *'Preston:' And you just noticed that?! *'Game-fanatic:' Jeez, why do these people think I look so much like an anteater?! I absolutely do not look like one! Ugh, whatever, I'm goin' in! *jumps in Marlon's beard* (IN BEARD) *'Something in beard 3:' Man, do chickens go fast these days! *falling noise... SQUAT!!!* O-ouch... *'Something in beard 5:' Whoa, sorry about landing on you. Heheh... *'Something in beard 1:' OMG WHO WAS DAT I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU TRY TO KILL ME YOU GOT DAT PUNK OMG LOL *aims in direction of G-f* *'Somethings in beard 2,3, and 5:' NO BLANKY!! *'Something in beard 1:' *sees who it is* OH, HELLO FANATICMAN!!! *waves and sets down gun* Where did the ugly bird-- *'Something in beard 2:' Phoenix. *'Something in beard 3:' Weird chicken. *'Something in beard 1:' Ja, whatevah. WHERE DID IT GO??? *'Something in beard 4:' SQWAUK!!! *flying in a jet out the beard* *'Something in beard 2:' There's no way we're getting out of here now! *'Something in beard 5:' Actually, I'm here to get you out. Marlon gave me this. *pulls out special gadget* (MEANWHILE AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN) *'Marlon:' Kinda lonely. *'Secretive13:' Great, now Game-Fanatic is in Marlon's beard. Preston, this is all your fault. *'Preston:' My fault?! It was your idea to go on this trip! *'Secretive13:' Don't make me hurt you. *'Preston:' Sorry. *'Petal:' I-in Marlon's beard? Whatever for?! *turns to Preston* And excuse me, sir...? *'Marlon:' Oh, dear... *peeking in his beard* Are you guys messing with Phoebe?! *'Game-fanatic:' *jumps out with Blanky, Leaf, and Iggy and slams through Marlon's nose* *'Marlon:' OW! Gosh! You should say something before you make entrances like that!! Nevertheless, anteater-boy, I'm so relieved that you're back! I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with these two. *points at Secretive and Preston* *'Iggy:' Now what, man? *'Kogasa:' First it's a crazy adventure in the sky and ocean, now it's an adventure in a wizard's beard. o-o *'Game-fanatic:' We're awfully crazy and adventurous. *'Blanky:' Yes, you gotta problem with dat, Kogasawoman?! *'Kogasa:' Nope~ These crazy adventures are fun, nano desu~ *'Petal:' Oh, there you two are! And I don't believe I know who you are. *'Game-fanatic:' Just please don't say I look like an anteater! *'Petal:' Oh no. *'Game-fanatic:' That's a relief. *'Petal:' ...You look much more like an aardvark. *'Game-fanatic:' Ugh. *'Blanky:' Ja, you practically look like Arthur. :o *'Petal:' Yes...anyway, you two have forgotten your lunch! *'Leaf:' Oh...um...thanks, I guess... *takes basket* (We "forgot" on purpose...) *'Petal:' Anyway, I shall be going now. I will see you two back home. *takes out bag of teleportation warp powder and disappears* *'Leaf:' Um, Iggy, you want this? *'Iggy:' Hecks yeah! *swallows whole* NOMNOMNOM!! *licks lips* *'Everyone else:' BLECH!! *'Blanky:' Anyway, WE GOIN' ON DA BLANKYJET? *'Leaf:' Yeah, weren't we gonna do that in the first place? Man, do we get distracted often... *'Marlon:' Well, don't blame me! You guys were the ones who went trudging into my fine beard! Ugh! *'Leaf:' Speaking of which...hey! I didn't get my Guitar of Legend back! Oh crud! *'Iggy:' Oh yeah. About that... *looks at stomach* *'Leaf:' Y-you don't mean...? *'Iggy:' But no worries, man. You should get it back in a few days! *'Leaf:' Eh... if it comes to that... you can keep it. Heheh... Sob...my poor Guitar of Legend... *'Blanky:' TO DA BLANKY JET!!! *'Marlon:' Let me be of assistance. Abwah-kazooie!! *all of us except Game-fanatic are teleported in to the jet* *'Game-fanatic:' Hey! What's that about?! *'Marlon:' Wait for it... *then Game-fanatic is teleported there* *'Kogasa:' Can I come? >: *'Blanky:' Ja, ja, you were a former crew member, were you not, Kogasawoman? *slams into pilot seat* Owzors. *'Game-fanatic:' I call dibs on the passenger seat... again. *'Leaf:' So, Blanks told me that you guys' last adventure was pretty legendary. *passengers are were getting ready for takeoff* *'Game-fanatic:' Yeah, it was pretty epic. Ya see, what happened was... *goes on and on telling about our last adventure, and by the time I was done we were half way through the flight* ...Awesome, right? *'Leaf:' Zzzzz... What?! Uh, yeah. Sure... zzzzz... *'Marlon:' *sits next to Iggy* Why hello there, friend! *'Blanky:' Aren't you gonna also call in Goth Boy and Ian, Fanaticman? :O *'Game-fanatic:' I don't like Ian that much! I probably like Vic or Yuki, or sumtin' as much as him. And I thought bringing Iggy would be enough. *'Iggy:' Hey, Mr. Furry-beard-man. *'Marlon:' My name's Marlon. *'Iggy:' And...? *'Marlon:' *sigh* *'Leaf:' Zzzz... *'Kogasa:' *is sitting near Leaf, reading Toradora* *'Dentface:' *throws leaf at kogasa* *'Kogasa:' *feels nothing cuz you said leaf as in the thing not the person* *'Blanky:' *presses button* (Everyone's TV screen is instructing how to put on seat belts) *'Leaf:' Zzz...meh....zzz... *'Riot:' *comes in* YOU DID ALL THIS WITHOUT ME!!!!! And I am not bringing anyone cus the chittering is annoing. Anyway.. *gets in jet and teleports us 400 feet in the air* You might want to fly now. *and we fall and fall* Eventully we are gonna crash. *'Blanky:' DUDE!!! *falls down on floor like Buddy* *'Airplane:' *is beginning to drop* *'Marlon:' AAAAH!!! A-Abacadoobie!!! *we is teleported back to the ground* *'Blanky:' W-wasn't you gonna bring Archangel or sumthin', Riotman? D= *'Riot:' *is floating* Weird. *sees Iggy sleeping* How does he do that? *'Blanky:' Sleep is a naturally recurring state of relatively suspended sensory and motor activity, characterized by total or partial unconsciousness and the inactivity of nearly all voluntary muscles. *'Leaf:' *rubs eyes* *'Blanky:' *grabs Leafman and shakes him back and forth* HELLO!!! *'Leaf:' *still groggy* Morning... *'Blanky:' *takes Science textbook and raises it on Leafman* *'Leaf:' *eyes open wide* Whoa!!! No!!! *'Blanky:' *puts away textbook* *'Secretive13:' *suddenly wakes up on the plane ride* Huh? Where am I? *'Preston:' You fell asleep. We had to carry you on the plane. Man! How much do you weigh?! *'Leaf:' Hey, man. That's no way to treat a lady. *'Blanky:' PUT ON UR SEAT BELTS *repeatedly stabbing "how to put on seat belt movie" button* *'Secretive13:' Thank you! At least someone knows how to treat a lady, Preston. *'Preston:' Eh. I'll just be ordering stuff from these maganizes with my dad's credit card. *'Game-fanatic:' Oh sweet! I'd love to do that! Muahahaha! I think you made a new friend, Preston. *'Iggy:' Man, does this jet got any grub? I'm starvin' here. *'Game-fanatic:' *looking at magazines with Preston* Over there. *'Iggy:' 'Kay, thanks, man. *'Leaf:' Hey, speaking of which...don't you already have a girlfriend, Preston? Like, that bunny girl? Beebee, I think? *'Preston:' Beebee? She was really annoying and I didn't even like her. I had no idea why I even dated her. *'Secretive13:' Yeah! I'm so glad that...well, you know. *'Game-fanatic:' I feel ya, Preston. *'Iggy:' Are you guys talkin' about girls?! Gross, man. Lets talk about food. *G-f and Preston look at him awkwardly* *'Leaf:' *looks over behind seat by sitting on legs and peering over seat* What are you guys reading? Fashion magazines? *'Game-fanatic:' O_o Maybe. *'Leaf:' Dude! Seriously? *'Game-fanatic:' *looks out window to see Beebee hang out the window* *'Beebee:' Hi, Pressy-wessy! I still love you! *'Preston:' Eeew! Quit stalking me, crazy!! *'Leaf:' Man, is everything you talk about food, Iggs...? How about we talk about rockin'?! *'Marlon:' *reading spellbook* Hm, yes... *'Blanky:' SHOULD WE START FLYIN' *'Leaf:' Dude, what's taking you so long to fly a flippin' plane, Blankster? *'Blanky:' I'M JUST WAITIN' FOR YOU PEOPLE TO PUT ON SEAT BELTSSSSS *'Game-fanatic:' Oh yeah! Seatbelts. *puts on* *'Iggy:' Yeah, pretty much. Why would I talk about anything else, man? *'Marlon:' *snaps finger, and the seatbelt is put on* *'Preston:' Why are we even in this cruddy jet, when we could be in my private jet?! Oh whatever. *puts on* *'Iggy:' Forgot to put the seat belt on, man. *puts on* Sorry. *'Marlon:' *yawn* *poofs himself a nightcap and pillow* (MEANWHILE) *'Esma:' Where is he?! I command you! *'Petal:' I don't know who you're talking about! *'Esma:' Don't play stupid with us! We saw you on tracker delivering the goods! *'Petal:' What? *'Brandi:' Yeah, the goods! *'Petal:' The only thing I've delivered today was Blanky and Leaf's lunch. Then I came back here and picked some frog berries. *raises arm in pledge stance* Honest! *'Esma and Brandi:' Hm... *'Brandi:' Master will not be pleased with our findings! *'Esma:' I don't think we're quite done here yet. *'Brandi:' What do you mean? *'Esma:' I want to learn a little more about this "Blanky"-character, and see if she has any connection to Game-fanatic. Then we can find the one we're looking for! (MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE) *'Morcubus:' Are you sure this isn't cutting into the supply of Neo MorcuCorp's current going-ons? *'Koopster:' No, sir. *'Morcubus:' Good. Now, once Esma and Brandi are done with their mission we'll be able to proceed. Muahahaha! Bring in the slackers, Koopster. - There's a meeting to attend. *'Koopster:' With pleasure, sir. *'Esma:' *Esma was on a phone and Brandi was on lookout* Star, can you tell us about this "jet"? *''(FROM OTHER END OF THE CONVERSATION ON THE PHONE)'' *'Star:' Yes. They called it the "Blanky Jet". *'Esma:' Hm... again with this "Blanky". Is there anything else you can tell us? *'Star:' Well, the last time they were on it, a weirdo named Blanky piloted it. This "Blanky" was ironically carrying a baby blanky with her. I would also like to report that there were also several passengers. *'Esma: Who were the passengers?! *'Star:' There was a Mexican aquatic animal, a cat with gangsta skillz. Um, a person constantly stealing cake with anime violence. There was also a rather secretive girl. *'Esma:' And...? *'Star:' There was also a person who looked very much like a anteater, too. *'Esma:' Good, that's what we wanted to know. *hangs up* *'Esma and Brandi:' Muahahaha!! ''(AND THE REST OF THE BAD-GUYS) *'Morcubus:' Ah, hello. *'All Neo MorcuCorp's employees except Esma, Brandi, Star, and Roger:' Hello, Morcubus, sir! *'Luis:' Why were we summoned here, Morcubus? *'Morcubus:' Well, Esma and Brandi are currently searching out the one we know as "Riot". I have sent out Star and Roger to aid them on their mission. By the experience we had with them last time we believe Game-fanatic, a member here, is hiding AU. But since it's been hard lately tracking Mr. Fanatic we decided to find connections to him. - So far, our findings lead to "Blanky". We are working on a project that may finally stop Riot, the only one who dares defies Neo MorcuCorp! And Goth Boy, you have been temporarily "laid off" do to aiding the enemy in our last mission. *Goth Boy is sent away* *'Koopster:' The project Morcubus is speaking of is a "Blog Nuke". *pulls down a power point, and points to certain areas and alignments describing the nuke* This will give us the capability of finally destroying Riot! (BACK TO OUR HEROES) *'Secretive13:' *puts on seatbelt* OMG!!! It's the newest issue of the gossip maganize!!! *starts reading* *'Preston:' I'm so glad that I broke up with Beebee. *'Iggy:' I'm hungry, man. *'Leaf:' Dude, you just ate!! *'Marlon:' *sigh* Banjo-LaPlook *a meal poofs into Iggy's lap* *'Iggy:' Sweet, man! I love you. *hugs Marlon* *'Marlon:' Thanks... *looks at him cautiously* ...I think... *scoots away* *'Secretive13:' Iggy, how much did you eat?You know that you're gonna hurl any second now,right? *'Preston:' Well in that case, get me something to protect myself so the puke doesn't get on me. OUR ADVENTURE CONTINUES BELOW IN THE COMMENTS...